


Desastre azul

by Neurose_0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College Student Armin Arlert, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Overprotective Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Romance, Sassy Armin Arlert, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurose_0/pseuds/Neurose_0
Summary: Levi siempre había intentado mantener un perfil bajo. Acudiendo a clases con regularidad, manteniendo siempre la boca cerrada y evitando a toda costa inmiscuirse con cualquiera que no le fuese útil.Hasta el maldito día en que al comité se le ocurrió la grandiosa jodida idea de asignarle un par de mocosos de primer año como tutorados.¿Qué carajos iba a hacer él con esa chica que no paraba de parlotear y sacar comida de quién sabe donde? Y luego estaba ese rubio, con sus enormes ojos azules, labios rosados y... Esos dos molestos amigos suyos que parecían querer arrancarle la cabeza apenas Levi se acercaba dos centímetros.Joder.No es como si quisiera comerse a Arlet.No de forma literal.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Nicolo, Zeke Yeager/Yelena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Bloqueo musical

Los cielos aullaban con violencia, vientos anormales sacudiendo por completo la pequeña ciudad y sus alrededores.  
Era extraño que este clima se hiciera presente en pleno febrero, y aquella tormenta no hacía más que helar por completo el paisaje. Como es natural, cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común se encontraba resguardada de las inclemencias del clima. Pero claro, el rubio no poseía ni un poco de sentido común, o eso se repetía una y otra vez, no siéndole suficiente el castigo impuesto por el frío glaciar que se colaba, inclemente, entres las fibras de sus ropas.  
El joven universitario temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, sus dientes castañeando con fuerza y sus dedos cada vez más rígidos. ¿Por qué, en un millón de años, tenía que haber una jodida tormenta de esa magnitud en febrero? Ni siquiera un genio podría haberlo previsto. Aunque si tan sólo hubiese mirado las noticias esa mañana... Nuevamente el enojo consigo mismo se hizo presente.  
Ya faltaba poco para llegar a su complejo, una vez que pusiera un pie dentro todo estaría bien; podría quitarse esa ropa mojada y casi congelada, meterse en la ducha tibia, beber una taza de té...  
Las posibilidades le devolvieron un poco los ánimos, y le ayudaron a apresurar el paso con renovadas energías. Las calles se encontraban malditamente desiertas, y en otras circunstancias el muchacho habría estado asustado. Pero no ese día.  
Es decir, ¿Quién, aparte de él, tendría la cabeza tan hueca como para andar por ahí bajo lo que parecía ser la peor tormenta del siglo?  
Pasó volando frente al semáforo, sentía la hipotermia como una realidad muy cercana, así que comenzó a correr para intentar mantener su cuerpo caliente. ¡Ahí estaba su preciado edificio! Nunca antes le había parecido tan magnificente. Sus ojos brillaron con alivio, su tensión desapareciendo de a poco. Entró a la construcción como quien huye de su peor pesadilla, y su menudo cuerpo empapado se perdió entre las innumerables paredes.  
Todo aquello ante la curiosa mirada de cierto joven, varado en su automóvil a una cuadra de donde -en apariencia- vivía el pequeño rubio.  
Le había observado desde que le vio salir de la biblioteca; enormes e inocentes ojos azules contemplando con horror lo terrible que se había tornado el clima, delgada figura moviéndose a toda prisa bajo la torrencial lluvia. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Por qué demonios no simplemente volvía a la biblioteca, como el ratón que parecía ser? Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios, viendo a la patética criatura mojarse y enfriarse cada vez más. Lo cierto es que Levi se había quedado atrapado en ese montón de hojalata al que llamaba auto desde hacía casi una hora, esperando que la tormenta amainara para poder conducir hasta su edificio sin romperse la jodida cabeza en el proceso, pero estaba tomando más tiempo del que esperaba, y comenzaba a estar malditamente aburrido.  
Hasta que cierto duendecillo estúpido logró desviar su atención. No podía distinguir mucho de él salvo por esos ojos ridículamente grandes y el soso suéter azul que llevaba puesto. Parecía una abuela a los ojos de Levi.  
Luego de un rato dejó de pensar en aquello, mientras, pasadas tres horas, por fin la lluvia se rindió y le permitió conducir a su piso.

-¡Leeevi!- 

Oh, el dolor de cabeza apenas escuchar esa caótica voz. Su compañera de piso era una completa migraña, gritando y parloteando sin ningún tipo de decoro a todas horas. Hange Zöe, estudiante de bioquímica de tercer año, la cual estaba completamente chiflada y, según sus profesores, era una genio. Levi lo dudaba todavía.

-Hoy no, cuatro ojos, no quiero arrancarte esa lengua tuya-

El pelinegro tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol cuando la ruidosa castaña se colgó a su cuello como un jodido simio, hablando de alguno de sus raros experimentos que nunca salían bien.  
¿Era mucho pedir una noche tranquila después de haber estado malditamente atrapado en su auto durante horas?

-Tienes tres putos segundos para soltarme, Hange, antes de que te eche del piso. Y te aseguro que está lo suficientemente frío como para que se te congele el trasero-

Con un exagerado mohín, Hange dejó en libertad al más bajo, cuyos ojos parecían los de quien está a punto de cometer un crimen brutal.

-Como sea, ¿Escuchaste lo del tutorado para los enanos?-

Mencionó casualmente la de gafas, mientras se tumbaba en el sofá de la forma más desastrosa posible. ¿Ahora de qué carajos estaba hablando?

-Explícate-

Levi, con pereza, puso agua en la cafetera y dirigió su atención a su compañera.

-En la universidad van a hacernos cuidar de los de primer año. Seremos algo así como mentores-  
Sus ojos brillaron con una emoción casi psicótica.  
-Cada uno de nosotros tendrá dos pequeños conejillos de indias, ¿No es grandioso?-

Y una mierda. Un bufido escapó de Levi, incrédulo. Apenas y podía ir al día con las ridículas exigencias de sus ridículos profesores, y ahora, ¿Querían que fuera una jodida niñera? Y una mierda.

-Si puedo evitar esa estúpida idea, lo haré-

Fue lo único que dijo al respecto, antes de tomar su taza de café y dirigirse a su habitación. Le esperaba una noche de desvelo, intentando hacer que la jodida canción que debía presentar como proyecto sonara bien.  
Llevaba semanas trabajando en ello, noche tras noche perdiendo valiosas horas de sueño, pero todo ese esfuerzo parecía no estar rindiendo frutos, y Levi comenzaba a perder los nervios.  
~  
~  
~  
Armin estornudó con violencia una vez más.  
Desde su desafortunado incidente con la tormenta, su estado de salud se encontraba deplorable. Estornudos, fiebre y un cansancio terrible que le había dejado postrado en el sofá, incapaz de acudir a sus clases de ese día.

-Prométeme que vas a decirle a los profesores que no pude ir, Mikasa-

Exigió una vez más a la peli negra, que ya se hallaba frente a la puerta, mochila al hombro, dispuesta a salir. La chica le echó una mirada que estaba entre la irritación y la condescendencia, y asintió.

-Armin, ya te dije que lo haré-

El rubio pareció relajarse un poco entre las pesadas mantas.

-¡Eren, baja de una vez!-

Siempre era la misma historia con el castaño: se quedaba dormido y los tres terminaban llegando tarde a clases por culpa de su pereza. Mikasa era una chica más bien pasiva cuando se trataba de Eren, siempre esperándole con paciencia y asegurándose de que su hermano adoptivo no se metiera en problemas. Al menos lo intentaba.

Con Eren nunca se sabía.

El rubio sonrió, acurrucándose. Cuando él llegó a la vida de ese par, creía que nunca lograría llegar a encajar. Eran tan cercanos el uno del otro, compaginaban tan bien que Armin temía estar entrometiéndose. Pero Eren se encargó de hacerle sentir uno más, de defenderlo cada vez que algún bravucón buscaba molestarlo, de cuidarlo cada vez que su en ese entonces débil cuerpo enfermaba y, eventualmente, el de ojos esmeralda logró contagiarle ese afecto a Mikasa.  
Ahora la de cabellos oscuros se preocupaba por ambos chicos casi de la misma forma, siempre con un semblante tranquilo y misterioso, pero lista para atacar a quien quiera que intentara dañarlos.  
Eren bajó las escaleras hecho un torbellino. Su cabello, ligeramente largo, vuelto un desastre; los botones de su camisa blanca aún a medio abrochar. Armin le observó desde el sofá.  
El joven parecía una estrella de rock, con ese aire despreocupado y las perforaciones en sus orejas y labio inferior. El rubio entendía por qué, a pesar de ser un volcán a punto de estallar la mayor parte del tiempo, tanto chicas como chicos no podían evitar revolotear a su alrededor como polillas siguiendo la luz. Y admiraba que a pesar de ello, Eren nunca intentara sacar provecho de su popularidad; tan sólo una vez había tenido una novia: una chica demasiado alta, de rubios cabellos y mirada fascinante. Yelena era su nombre.  
Las cosas habían acabado tremendamente mal entre ellos, pues la chica terminó por interesarse en Zeke, el medio hermano mayor de Eren, dejándole con el corazón roto y un rencor muy profundo hacia ambos.  
Los observó abandonar el piso entre protestas de Mikasa por tardar tanto y disculpas poco sinceras de parte del castaño. 

-Genial, Arlet. Perdiéndote tu primer día de universidad-

Armin se regañó mentalmente por ser tan descuidado con su salud. Se suponía que ese día les presentarían a sus tutores, los cuales les darían un recorrido por las instalaciones y además conocerían a los profesores. El rubio y Mikasa compartían clases, pues ambos se habían decantado por la carrera de Psicología, mientras que Eren había optado por ingresar a la facultad de ciencias químicas.  
Ahora no sabría la identidad de su tutor, tampoco sabría su horario ni las aulas a las que debía acudir. Por suerte tenía a Mikasa. Era muy afortunado.  
Entre estos y otros cientos de pensamientos, Armin fue desprendiéndose de la consciencia, para entregarse a los reconfortantes brazos del sueño.

-Erwin, ¿Hay alguna forma de evitar esta molestia?-

Cuestionó el más bajo, exasperado. El rubio le dedicó una mirada indescifrable, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, Ackerman. Ya te lo repetí tres veces-

Levi soltó un bufido, evidentemente poco satisfecho con la respuesta que su mejor amigo le ofreció. ¿De verdad iba a ser una niñera? ¿Por qué carajos la escuela le hacía la vida más difícil? Ni siquiera le iban a pagar por ello.

-No será tan malo, hombre. Sólo son dos sesiones por semana, durante tres meses-

Erwin trató de animarle, mientras rebuscaba entre sus pertenencias.

-Tres jodidos meses, Erwin. Dios, voy a terminar por abandonar esta escuela-

Masculló entre dientes, mientras atravesaban la entrada principal de la facultad.

-No vayas a causar problemas, Levi. Sé razonable-

Fue lo último que el más alto le dijo, antes de partir caminos. Si no fuera por Erwin, seguramente Levi ya se encontraría en prisión, eso lo sabía bien. El temple y la capacidad del rubio de mantener la mente fría lo habían sacado de un sinfín de aprietos, y aunque jamás lo fuera a admitir, le estaba agradecido.  
Con resignación, dirigió sus pasos hasta la recepción principal, donde una considerable aglomeración de estudiantes charlaba.  
Sin miramientos, Levi se abrió pasó entre el montón de desconocidos, dispuesto a acabar con aquello lo más rápido posible. Tenía que consultar las listas para saber qué par de mocosos serían su maldita responsabilidad durante los siguientes tres meses. Sus ojos escanearon las hojas con agilidad, tardando un par de segundos en localizar su nombre.  
"Sasha Blous y Armin Arlet" rezaba la condenada sentencia. Bajo sus nombres ponían sus carreras: Sasha era de gastronomía y Armin de psicología.  
Jodidamente perfecto. Ni siquiera tenían en común la maldita carrera. ¿En qué se suponía que Levi los iba a asesorar?  
Observó a su alrededor: la mayoría organizados en triadas, despejando poco a poco la estancia. ¿Dónde estaban ese par?

-¿Levi?-

Una voz femenina llamó su atención. Al girarse, se topó con una chica de cabellos rojizos y enormes ojos marrones, la cual llevaba entre manos lo que parecía ser una patata, y le miraba con descarada curiosidad.

-Déjame adivinar-

Tan solo con contemplar esa menuda figura su sien comenzaba a enviar descargas de dolor.

-Sasha-

Completó la oración, deseando estar equivocado. Una enorme sonrisa como confirmación de sus temores, mientras Sasha terminaba de engullir esa patata de una sola desagradable mordida.

-¡Creí que ya no vendrías! Estaba muy decepcionada, porque me dijeron que aparentemente Armin tampoco está por aquí hoy-

Comenzó a parlotear, paseando su mirada por todas partes.

-En fin. Estudias composición musical,¿Cierto? A primera vista más bien pareces de matemáticas, pero viéndolo bien tus dedos están todos callosos-

Su boca no paraba de moverse, mientras arrastraba a Levi fuera del edificio. Ni siquiera se molestó en prestarle atención, asintiendo o negando con monosílabos a la lluvia de preguntas que Sasha hacía caer sobre él, como una especie de karma.  
Por lo menos, por ese día, sólo tendría que lidiar con la señorita "no me callo nunca", ya que según ella, el otro no iba a presentarse.

Tres meses.  
Esperaba no acabar cometiendo un crimen de odio en ese tiempo.


	2. El gato mojado

Cuando Mikasa y Eren llegaron a casa, Armin estaba sintiéndose muchísimo mejor. La siesta prolongada junto con las pastillas que la chica de cabello negro le había obligado a tragar habían surtido un efecto casi milagroso, por eso mismo el rubio decidió preparar algo delicioso para recibir a sus mejores amigos. 

-Armin, ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Bromeó el castaño, llevándose a la boca otra porción de comida.  
Desde que se sentó a la mesa, no había parado de halagar las habilidades del más bajo en lo que a cocina se refería, provocando que Armin le echara una mirada cargada de diversión.

-Me casaré contigo si prometes mantenerme en una mansión con dos piscinas-

-Hecho, cariño-

Armin rio con ganas, imaginándose a sí mismo casado con ese desastroso muchacho. Cuando se trataba de Eren, el rubio no tenía tapujos y muy pocas veces se avergonzaba.  
Le tenía plena confianza, por lo cual no solía tomar en serio ese flirteo descarado; incluso Mikasa había dejado de sonrojarse cada vez que presenciaba sus extraños coqueteos. Después de todo, eran mejores amigos, no había nada de extraño en ello.

-Armin, investigué el nombre de tu tutor- 

Comentó Mikasa una vez terminada la comida. Sacó un par de hojas de papel de su bolso, y se las tendió al aludido.

-Su nombre es Levi, estudia producción musical. La de abajo es tu horario-

Armin observó los papeles con detenimiento, asintiendo ante las palabras de su amiga. En realidad no había mucho que asimilar, no habían hecho la gran cosa en las primeras clases y por el momento no tenía deberes que hacer. A diferencia de Eren, el cual no paraba de lloriquear sobre lo loca que estaba su tutora, lo odioso que era su compañero de tutoría y los muchos deberes que debía hacer.  
Armin palmeó su espalda con condescendencia, ganándose la atención del quejumbroso castaño.

-Armin, no quiero hacer mis deberes-

El rubio pinchó su mejilla, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Sólo Armin era capaz de tratar así al más alto sin perder un par de dedos en el proceso. Usualmente era como un perro rabioso, siempre hostil y a la defensiva hasta que lograsen atravesar sus barreras, cosa que muy pocas personas conseguían.  
Pero desde el principio con Armin fue distinto; tratándose de él, Eren era todo paciencia y autocontrol, aún cuando Armin le molestase con toda intención en ciertas ocasiones.

-No seas holgazán, Eren-

Se dispuso a dejarlo solo para evitar distraerle de sus obligaciones, pero un par de brazos se enredaron en su cintura, provocando que éste cayera sobre el cuerpo ajeno. Escuchó a Eren reír, el sonido ronco haciendo eco en sus oídos.

-Suéltame, idiota-

Quería sonar autoritario, sin embargo su voz risueña lo traicionaba, provocando que el otro afianzara más su agarre. Armin estaba acostumbrado a eso, a Eren siendo como una sanguijuela sobre su persona, siempre buscando cualquier excusa para fastidiarlo. Y estaba completamente bien con eso.

-Eren, deja ir a Armin de una vez y haz tus deberes-

Mikasa, la valerosa doncella, finalmente había venido en su rescate.  
Bufando, Eren liberó al más bajo, como un cachorro al que su dueño regañaba. Finalmente en libertad, Armin le mostró la lengua al castaño en un gesto infantil, antes de marcharse a su habitación. ¿Qué haría él sin ese par?  
:  
:  
:  
Levi había pasado la noche en vela nuevamente, tratando de arreglar esa canción que comenzaba a convertirse en una pesadilla.  
Estaba seguro de que cualquiera en cinco metros a la redonda podía percibir su aura, pesada y molesta. Ese día en específico su humor era un asco. Levi era consciente de que siempre era un asco, pero había momentos en que incluso él podía llegar a superarse.

-¿Mala noche?-

-No hoy, Erwin-

El rubio rio por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada asesina del peli negro.

-Estoy seguro de que vas a encontrar tu inspiración en algún momento, cascarrabias-

Erwin palmeó su hombro amistosamente, a falta de algo mejor que decir. Muchas veces en el pasado, su amigo se había encontrado en situaciones similares, falto de inspiración y al borde de abandonar la escuela, pero de algún modo siempre lograba salir del bloqueo. El más alto estaba seguro de que esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.  
El reloj avanzó entre clase y clase, la mente de Levi viajando una y otra vez a ese proyecto inconcluso. ¿Y si simplemente mandara a la mierda esa canción y comenzara a escribir una nueva?  
No, simplemente no. Ya había invertido demasiado en ello, su orgullo no iba a permitírselo. Su teléfono móvil vibró en su bolsillo, sacándole de sus pensamientos.  
Seguramente Hange. Nadie más solía escribirle a esas horas.

"Hola, Levi. Soy Armin, me han dicho que eres mi tutor asignado y me preguntaba cuándo nos reuniremos y el horario que vamos a seguir :) "

Ah, el mocoso desaparecido.

"4:30. Salón de música D-4"

Tecleó con enfado.  
Había decidido dedicar una hora a cada uno, seguro de su incapacidad de lidiar con dos cachorros fastidiosos al mismo tiempo. Y joder, después de conocer a Blouse, estaba seguro de que no podría con ambos.  
Si se daba prisa, podría concluir su ensayo antes de la hora en que había citado al señor caritas felices. Odiaba tener que hacer trabajos en casa, sobre todo los viernes.  
Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estuviese asqueado de su entorno, ese día se olvidaba de que era un maldito inadaptado, y simplemente salía con Hange y Erwin a algún bar de mala muerte.  
Bebía sólo lo suficiente como para sentirse placenteramente mareado, y follaba con algún desconocido o desconocida en los baños. Simple, sin dramas innecesarios ni futuros reclamos.  
El tiempo entre letras y paredes pareció acelerar su curso, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el peli negro ya se encontraba esperando al otro chico en el salón de música. El sonido del reloj de pared empezaba a crisparle los nervios. Odiaba la jodida impuntualidad.

-Buenas tardes-

Una voz suave como el terciopelo le sacó de su ensimismamiento, obligándole a volver su mirada en busca del propietario de tan sutil sonido.  
Cabellos dorados y ligeramente largos, ojos azules, figura menuda, labios rosados.  
Levi podría recordar esos ojos en cualquier lugar. Era el gatito asustado que corría bajo la lluvia noches atrás, sin embargo, no se esperaba que el resto de ese ser humano fuera tan... Atractivo.  
Espantó el pensamiento tan rápido como llegó a su mente, poniéndose en pie.

-Llegas tarde, Arlet. No me gustan las personas impuntuales-

El rubio pareció descolocado durante unos segundos, sin embargo Levi percibió un brillo de rebeldía en esa mirada de cristal. 

-No conozco este lugar, Ackerman. Naturalmente no iba a llegar en el instante en que me citaste-

Hablaba con una elocuencia casi graciosa, sus delicadas facciones llenas de una determinación que a Levi le resultó seductora.  
Joder.

-Ya lo conoces, no vuelvas a llegar tarde-

Sin embargo, Levi tenía el control. Por mucho que el pequeño gato gruñera, no era más que un gato.  
Cuando la reunión terminó, la tensión se había acumulado como una bola de nieve rodando cuesta abajo. Cada frase que intercambiaban llevaba más de un sentido, el rubio escondía una gran cantidad de tenacidad debajo de su fachada de niño educado y recto.  
Levi estuvo a punto de proponerle follar en los baños.  
Casi.  
Sin embargo, por mucho que el niñato aparentara, en sus ojos había un destello inocente que Levi no quería mancillar. Podría ser su tutor en ese instituto, pero jodidamente no quería tener que ser un profesor en el otro ámbito, no esa noche.  
Estaba cansado y necesitaba liberar tensión.  
Una buena lengua experta y un culo acostumbrado a que lo jodieran duro estaban bien.  
El menor se despidió con un "gracias por aclarar mis dudas", dejando la sala sin esperar una respuesta.  
A Levi le pareció una actitud insolente.  
Y también sexy.  
Se maldijo mentalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	3. Locura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora, estaba en blanco. Pero creo que he clarificado un poco mis ideas, y ahora sé más o menos a dónde quiero llevar esta historia. Espero que disfruten la actualización.  
> •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Armin arrojó su mochila sobre la alfombra, evidentemente molesto. 

Su encuentro con Levi había sido confuso en más de un sentido. ¿Por qué era ese peli negro tan maleducado y hostil? ¿Por qué Armin le había seguido el juego, siendo igualmente hostil? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué le había gustado tanto esa pequeña discusión?  
Probablemente la fiebre anterior le había licuado el cerebro.

-¿Mal día, Armin?-

La voz de su mejor amigo le sacó de sus revoltosos pensamientos, al tiempo en que centró su completa atención en Eren.  
El castaño se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la sala de estar, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, rebeldes cabellos enmarcando su rostro, y esa persistente manía suya de jugar con el piercing de su labio inferior. Sus ojos, de un verde alucinante, le miraban con curiosidad.

-Mi tutor es un completo idiota-

Sentenció el rubio, mientras se dejaba caer al lado del más alto, con un suspiro. Eren hizo a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo, siendo Armin mucho más importante que sus estudios sobre la reproducción de bacterias. 

-¿Te trató mal?-

Su semblante pareció ensombrecer por unos instantes, y este gesto no pasó desapercibido por Armin, siendo perspicaz como muy pocas personas.

-Quizá simplemente tuvo un mal día, probaré nuevamente en la próxima sesión-

Estaba seguro de que no era así, esos ojos grisáceos cargados de desdén eran el reflejo del terrible carácter de Levi, pero Armin no quería a Eren flotando alrededor suyo y buscando pelea.  
El castaño no era estúpido, sabía que Armin no le estaba contando toda la verdad, pero tampoco quería presionarlo, así que simplemente lo dejó pasar. Ya tendría tiempo de conocer él mismo al dichoso tutor.

¿Cuándo había Eren comenzado a preocuparse de esa forma tan enfermiza por su rubio amigo? No lo sabía, el cambio fue tan gradual que no lo notó hasta que era demasiado tarde. Ya no podía detener esos sentimientos que se le antojaban prohibidos. Mirar esos enormes orbes azules, las hebras doradas, la piel de seda; el sonido suave de su voz. Cualquier pequeña acción de Armin removía en Eren sensaciones con las que tenía que luchar hasta quedar exhausto. 

Y al final ahí estaba esa sonrisa cálida, y nuevamente se veía incapaz de mantener sus manos quietas.

-Eren, deberías continuar con tus deberes-

Le escuchó decir, mientras el rubio luchaba por librarse de su agarre. A Eren le encantaba la diferencia de estaturas que había entre ambos, cuán frágil se sentía el contrario entre sus brazos, y cómo a pesar de ser evidentemente más débil nunca se dejaba hacer. De algún modo encontraba la forma de escapar de él, y eso sólo provocaba que Eren sintiera la urgencia de correr detrás suyo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejarle ir, perfectamente consciente de su respiración volviéndose pesada y sus manos picando por tocar más. Más, más, más.

Apartó esos pensamientos, aterrado.

-Tienes razón, Ar. No quiero quedar como un imbécil en la clase de mañana-

Su corazón golpeaba furioso dentro de su pecho, los erráticos latidos ensordeciéndole, mientras observaba cómo Armin se ponía en pie y llevaba sus aletargados pasos hacia la cocina.

-Eren, vamos a cenar ramen. No tengo humor para cocinar algo decente-

Armin podía servirle clavos oxidados y Eren seguiría pensando que no merecía tal atención de su parte. Asintió, mostrándole una genuina sonrisa.  
Era mejor que todo se mantuviera de esa forma, al menos por ahora. Eren no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Armin si llegaba a confesarse. Ni siquiera sabía si le iban los chicos. 

Siempre y cuando no hubiese una variable más en la ecuación, todo estaría bien. Mientras nadie más notase lo perfecto que era Armin, todo estaría bien.  
.  
.  
.  
Levi bufó por lo bajo, molesto.

Después de su encuentro con el rubio, las cosas habían ido cuesta abajo.

En primer lugar, Hange y Erwin habían decidido beber más de lo usual, y habían desaparecido de su campo de visión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ese par se traía algo entre manos desde hacía unos meses, y la sola idea de qué era ese algo le provocaba malestar. Es decir, sus amigos podían follar con quien les diera la gana, pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser el uno con el otro, de todas las personas? Erwin siempre se había inclinado por chicas menudas, amables. ¿Hange? Nunca se le pasó por la mente.

Eso no era todo.

Había encontrado a esta chica, Rico, que era toda sonrisas felinas y gestos insinuantes, y se había sentido cautivado.  
Tanto que decidió seguirla al interior de los baños del bar, sorprendentemente vacíos para ser la hora que era.  
Rico parecía tener experiencia, por la forma en que lo guiaba y balanceaba su cuerpo con gracia al caminar. Por la forma en que sus labios se curvaban suavemente en una sonrisa cargada de promesas, al ritmo de la música lenta y excitante, bajo las luces neón que encendían sus rubios cabellos en multicolor. Levi iba a pasarlo jodidamente bien con ella.

Pero no pasó nada. Levi no consiguió ponerse duro. 

La chica había intentado, maldita sea, había intentado, y Levi se sintió patético y completamente humillado al observarla irse de ahí con un gesto incómodo y un simple "te veo luego".  
¿Por qué no había logrado tener una erección? Nunca en su vida había tenido ese problema, jamás.  
Tan sólo unas horas antes su libido se encontraba por los cielos mientras trataba mal a cierto chico de ojos como el océano, embelesado con la determinación en sus gestos y ansioso por descubrir cómo se vería esa piel perlada de sudor.  
Y ahora que tenía la jodida oportunidad de liberar toda esa tensión, su pene decidía que no. Que se iba a quedar toda la noche en sus malditos pantalones.

Un trago más se deslizó por su garganta, quemando todo a su paso, y Levi se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejar su imaginación volar hacia su encuentro con Armin. 

Y entonces tuvo una erección.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Quién es la pareja principal? ¡No lo sé!


End file.
